


Pancakes

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: Written for Fandot Creativity Night 25.02.17 - prompt was 'pancake'





	

“You’re not actually going to eat that, are you?”

Douglas paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. “And what else would you propose I did with it?”

“It’s all wrong,” Carolyn harrumphed, striding across the kitchen to gesture in disapproval at his plate. “Apple, feta and – is that watercress? --”

“Rocket.”

“--do not a legitimate pancake make.”

He raised an amused eyebrow at her consternation. “It’s a galette.”

“It’s absurd. The whole point of Shrove Tuesday is to….”

“I know the tradition.”

“And yet you insist on ruining it with this continental nonsense.”

“Call it a variation on a theme.” 

“Hm.” She blew out a breath and slumped into the chair beside him. “The French do many things well, Douglas, but….”

“Fear not.” He rose to his feet and crossed to the oven, retrieving another plate and placing it before her. “Here.”

She blinked towards the neat pile of delicate pancakes, the luscious scents rising from the stack making her mouth water, though she narrowed her eyes in question. “Lemon juice?”

“Of course.”

“No more than two teaspoons of sugar?”

He grinned. “Naturally.”

She gave a clipped nod and took a bite, trying not to sigh as the batter dissolved on her tongue. “And more where this came from?”

His laughter was affectionate as he leant towards her, brushing his mouth across hers. “Probably enough for the whole of Lent.”

“Good.” She patted his thigh. “You’ll do.”

He chuckled as they settled to their respective dishes, the amber sunset at the window blanketing the sky with warmth.

FIN


End file.
